finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Duty
Duty is a term referring to instanced content that adventurers can participate in. This often refers to group content which can be reached using the Duty Finder (or Raid Finder), though several Quests feature solo Duty events. These events exist outside of the main server, and end when players leave, when the time limit is reached, or when the duty is completed. All duties allow grouping from across the Data Center. Gameplay A duty must be unlocked first with a quest before it will appear in the Duty Finder. All duties have a recommended level and item level. Players whose level is below the recommended level will be denied entry, while players whose levels are higher will have their level synced to at most three levels higher than the recommended level. Level syncing reduces the stats and the power of their equipment, and preventing the use of actions learned above the recommended level. Some duties allow the use of undersized parties, which disables level sync and allows non-standard party entry, with the exceptions of The Great Hunt (Extreme) and Ultimate raids. This mode forfeits any item or EXP from monsters, but still allows loot from treasure chests or quests pertaining to the duty. Players may not change their class or job during a duty (with certain exceptions). When HP is reduced to zero, players can either wait to be revived or return to the starting point. The former will apply Weakness for a limited time, while the latter risks the player being sealed away from bosses. In group duties, if one party member has not previously completed the duty, an additional reward will be offered on completion. In addition, some duties may randomly award Triple Triad cards to players. Certain locations in many duties are sealed off once the enemy within them is attacked. These locations are marked by a purple curtain of flame. Note that chocobo companions and several UI features (such as the Free Company page or the Party Finder) are temporarily disabled while within an instanced duty. Most chat functions will still be functional (including linkshells and Free Company chat). All duties can be entered alone or with two or more party members. The system will automatically fill empty roles with players who are also queueing for a duty. Types of duties Quest duties Initiated by quests, these often require the player to defeat a certain number of enemies, and typically take place within the location they are begun. Unlike other forms of duties, they are not accessed using the Duty Finder, and must be undertaken solo. Usually one or more NPC allies will assist the player by acting as party members. Dungeons Dungeons are instanced locations. They feature a group of four or (rarely) eight adventurers, where they explore and work together to defeat enemies, find treasure and complete objectives. Dungeons may only be entered after progressing to a certain point in a quest. A four-player party must contain two DPS, one healer and one tank classes, whereas an eight-player party must contain four DPS, two healer and two tank classes. Dungeons typically have three boss areas. Engaging any enemy within these areas will start a ten-second countdown, after which the area's exits will be blocked, preventing exit or entry until either all enemies are defeated or the party is wiped out. At the end of the dungeon, a boss must be defeated to reveal the exit and to successfully complete the duty. Trials Trials are instanced zones, similar to dungeons, which feature four or eight adventurers. They involve defeating a particular boss, often with additional enemies. Players cannot return to the starting point when defeated in a trial, and, in the event of a party wipe, the battle resets. Raids Raids are instanced zones with powerful enemies and more rewarding treasures than duties. These typically involve a series of rooms with boss enemies. In some cases, the raids only involve a single enemy similar to trials. Groups can vary from eight to twenty-four participants. Guildhest Guildhests are training events set in existing areas which feature four or eight players, and teach useful mechanics to players. Completing guildhests yield lower rewards as they are only practice modes. Player versus Player Player versus Player (commonly read as PvP) duties are battles between other players, sometimes of different Grand Companies. Generally these are competitive events where the goal is to defeat as many enemies possible, complete an objective, or prevent opposing players from accomplishing the same goal. Deep Dungeon A deep dungeon differs from normal dungeon instances in that it features randomized floor layouts and separate leveling progression. Players must work their way through the floors until they reach a boss floor to access the exit. Unlike other duties, defeated players cannot return to the start of the level. If the party is wiped out, the duty is considered failed. Exploratory Mission An exploratory mission is a special type of duty that takes place in a shared instance with other parties. The duty takes place in an open environment with random objectives. Treasure Hunts Occasionally, portals to instanced areas have a chance of appearing after completing a treasure hunt. Players will only have 10 minutes to form a party and enter the portal. A party of up to 8 party members may enter the dungeon. Other Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy XIV